Michael's secret girlfriend
by luvDC
Summary: Part of the reason Michael bought a gun was to protect his girlfriend....After Michael is shot his secret girlfriend shows up at Carly's door. What Carly finds out might just amaze her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! Please go easy on me. This is my first fan fiction :)**

It started out like any other day. Carly was sitting on the couch eating a frozen pizza while watching some cartoons on the TV.

There was a knock at the door.

Carly got up and went to answer it.

There was a young girl, about Michael's age standing at the door.

Carly--Hi, do I know you?

Girl—Hi, No you don't. May I come in?

Carly—Sure _Carly opens the door for her to come in_

There both sitting on the couch in an awkward silence

The girl-- My name is Aly.

Carly- I'm Carly. If you don't mind me asking why are you here?

Aly- This is hard for me to say but it's all about Michael

Carly- Why are you interested in my son?

Aly- This is a long story

Carly-Well you came here so you must have to tell me some thing important. And this has to do with my son.....so I would like to know

Aly- Michael and I.....we were dating before he was shot.

Carly- Michael never told me about you.

Aly- Yea, well we wanted to keep it a secret. We started out as friends in school and then we both started to like each other. We hung out every moment possible and I went to his soccer practices. He was the nicest boy I've ever met.

Carly- Why are you telling me this now?

Aly- I'm telling you this because when Michael was shot I felt like I had lost my own life. Michael was everything to me.

Carly- I see…

Aly- I was wondering if I could go in and sit with Michael.

Carly- Sure you can sweetie. We can go tomorrow ok? …But call your parents first. I should talk to them about this.

Aly- Ok, thank you Carly.

Carly-No problem *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

A day later Carly and Aly were sitting in the private jet talking about Michael.

Carly-Did you know about him buying the gun?

Aly-Yea, he told me after he bought the bullets.

Carly- You didn't tell him it was wrong? You didn't think to come tell me or his father?

Aly- I did tell him it was wrong. And that it wasn't the way he should protect his family. But he said he was doing it so no one would have too paid like Emily had. And I couldn't go to you or , Michael and I were a secret…remember?

Carly-Did Michael tell you what happened to Emily? And yes I do remember you both were a secret. _I still don't understand why my own son wouldn't tell me about the first real love of his life Carly thought._

Aly-Michael called me that night. He was so sad about Emily's death. He loved her so much.

Carly-Yes, he did love her.

**The rest of the plane ride was silence. Neither Carly, nor Aly could bring themselves to say anything more. **

**Carly walked into the institute with Aly following closely behind. She headed straight for Michaels room. Once they were outside of his room. Carly stopped and looked at Aly. **

Carly-Are you sure you can do this? It's very difficult….He can't respond to you.

Aly-I'll be fine. I know Michael's love for me will never change. I know he can hear me. I know he can**…. **_**And with that she opened Michael's door and walked in. **_

**Michael's room was blue. It looked very similar I the one in Carly's house. She should know she'd been in there enough times to know. She stared at Michael. He looked so still, like there was no life in him at all. She went over towards his bed and sat down in the chair beside him. She spoke softly to him….**

Aly- Hey Michael. It's me, Aly your girlfriend. Remember me? Yes, I know you do. I mean how could you forget me? I've missed you so much, I couldn't stand it. I'm sorry but I had to tell your mom about us. Please understand I had to see you!! It was killing me Michael. I love you….**She gently held his limp hand. She stared at him. His face was pale, he needed some sun. **_**He'd have an awesome tan right now**_** she thought. She was getting tired so she laid her head down on the mattress and closed her eyes only to have a flash back of Michael and her the night before he had bought the gun…**

**Juliet has entered the room (Aly)**

**Romeo has entered the room (Michael)**

**Juliet-Hey Michael! Looks like I caught u online! ******** Wat's up?**

**Romeo-Hi Aly... Not much is up…u?**

**Juliet- Same here. I didn't see you after school today! Everything ok?**

**Romeo-I wanted to get home to my mom. I don't need anything bad happening to her. I wanted to protect her so I came straight home. **

**Juliet-Aww, ok. That's sweet of you. But I didn't get the chance to tell you I love you before you left. ******

**Juliet-Michael…how are you going to protect ur mom? This killer dude could hurt u!!!**

**Romeo-Aly…listen he can't hurt me or anyone I love…ever again…got it? Aw, I'm sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind. But I'll make up for it.**

**Juliet-Yea, but how will you protect her? You better. ;)**

**Romeo-I'll tell you in private. Meet me in our fort behind my house in 30 minutes….k?**

**Juliet-Ok…can't wait 2 see u.**

**Romeo-Can't wait 2 see u either. B careful**

**Juliet-LOL, b careful…we live in Port Charles!!!**

**Romeo-True….that we do. So that's y I have to protect u!**

**Juliet-Aww! You're 2 sweet! ******

**Juliet-I should get going…**

**Romeo-thx see u in 30**

**Juliet-I love you Michael**

**Romeo-I love you too Aly**

**Juliet has signed out**

**Romeo has signed out**

**------**

**Guys! So sorry that's it's been forever!!!! but I just forgot about this. I'll be updating pretty soon. Thanks to all of you that commented and left me great tips. I thought about them and I'll do some of them for the next story. When I got to upload this I had no idea how to add a chapter so if this turns out right then good. lol**

**Thanks!**


End file.
